Wireless communications are very commonly practiced on point-to-point transmission bases. For instance, messages are transmitted from A to B or between A and B. However, wireless communication is limited by its physical principles and by the legal regulations of emission power. As a result, the communication is restricted within a regular range. In general, the range of home cordless devices are within 20 to 50 meters, so that it is inconvenient and unreliable for many simple, local, or community-based applications, such as the automobile anti-thief device, children's SOS handset, fire alarm, security alarm and the instant messenger for the arrival of the garbage truck, etc.
Common practices that extend the ranges of communications are utilizing the public switching telephone network (PSTN) or establishing licensed radio channels for the wireless communication. However, these two solutions will either need to apply for licenses or need to pay to the network carriers. Moreover, the devices designed for these cases are technically more complicated, and require higher cost.
It is therefore desired a system and method for community-based wireless communication network under the considerations of convenience and cost.